


Paisley Scarves

by orphan_account



Series: The Rescue 'Verse [1]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench asks Numbers to tie his hands because he's into that kind of thing, and Numbers is the only person he even remotely trusts enough to temporarily give up the use of his hands to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paisley Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarnivorousMoogle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/gifts).



> Comes from an "Imagine" I wrote where Numbers and Wrench rescue Dmitri and Don before any ill can befall either of them. In this 'verse, the four of them live in Numbers' and Wrench's house.

_Are the boys asleep?_ Wrench asks before getting undressed.

He tosses his fringe jacket in the closet and kicks off his boots to see Numbers’ answer.

_They were downstairs watching some Disney flick. They’re both out._

Wrench smiles.

_So we can finally have some fun tonight?_

Numbers sits down on the bed to remove his shoes and socks. How can he say no to that big grin?

_Anything for you, you big lug._

Wrench captures his face and plants a big kiss on Numbers’ waiting lips. Numbers smiles into the kiss. He’d been missing this, he realizes. That fucking job from Fargo had kept him from his man, his partner.

 _I love you_ , Number signs after finally pulling himself away.

_I know. I know. Want to tie me up?_

“Fuck yes,” Numbers says aloud, but it doesn’t take any real skill to see how eager he is.

They spend little time stripping off the rest of their clothes. Wrench grabs one of Numbers’ ugly paisley scarves and hands it to him.

_It’s soft and reminds me of you._

Numbers rolls his eyes good-naturedly but takes the scarf.

 _Oh, I’ll give you something to remember me by. Ready?_ Numbers asks before binding his wrists.

_Always ready._

Numbers ties a gentle knot, but asks if it feels good. Wrench nods and waits while Numbers gets the lube. He shivers in anticipation of what’s to come. Numbers always treats him so good.

Numbers holds up the bottle and gives a questioning thumbs up. When it’s repeated back to him, he dons an evil grin.

_Now the fun begins._

Wrench likes to be teased a little bit, but not too much. Then he gets impatient and pouts, and Numbers has to kiss the tension away from his furrowed brow. He gently moves his fingers in and out and listens for the soft pants that Wrench lets out. When he hears them, he knows they are good to go.

_Ready?_

Wrench gives an enthusiastic thumbs up again, and Numbers knows it’s okay to slip inside his warm, relenting body.

“Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. So good. So goddamn good,” he mutters. 

He leans up to kiss Wrench again while giving his body time to adjust to the intrusion. Each time they come together feels just as good and right as the first time they had sex. It’s wonderful to feel so connected to someone. It’s always just felt so right for them. This time is no different.

Numbers begins thrusting into Wrench’s body. Those little pants he gives start up quickly. They haven’t been together in weeks. That whole mess with Fargo is so far behind them now, and they are both happy to be alive and here.

Numbers comes with a loud grunt and quickly puts his hands down to bring Wrench off as well. Wrench’s mouth makes a perfect “o,” and Numbers doesn’t resist the urge to kiss him yet again.

 _I love you_ , Wrench signs in the aftermath. They catch their breath together, lying side by side as if they always had and always would. 

Wrench puts his hand up to Numbers’ face, gazing into his eyes as if he were trying to memorize Numbers’ eyes with his. And it hits Numbers right in the gut just how lucky he is to be here with this man.

_I know._


End file.
